endtimesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Lesser Coventran
Tiny scales cover this tall humanoid's body, reflecting light into dazzling rainbows as it gracefully moves into position. Adorning its muscular frame are clothings of silk and animal hide, and beneath its thick hood, the three pupils of its eyes spin lazily. Marble-sized polished stones orbit its head and arms. DEFENSE AC 21 (24 vs. attacks of opportunity), touch 13 (16), flat-footed 20 (23) (+6 armor, +3 Dex, +2 natural, insight) hp 75 (10d10+20) Fort +6, Ref +10, Will +10 Defensive Abilities *uncanny dodge, visionary; Immune charm, fear, paralysis, polymorph, sleep; SR 19 OFFENSE Speed 65 ft. Melee ioun blade +14/+9 (2d6+3 force) Ranged riven darts +13 touch (4d4 force; four darts, up to 2/target) Special Attacks akashic thesis, hag eye (DC 18), ioun blade Spell-Like Abilities (CL 10th) Constant – deathwatch, detect magic STATISTICS Str 17, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 18, Wis 16, Cha 16 Base Atk +10; CMB +14; CMD 27 Feats Enhanced Capacity, *Essence of Movement, Extra Essence(b), Great Fortitude(b), Improved Initiative, Magical Aptitude, Weapon Focus (ioun blade), Vital Strike Skills Acrobatics +15, Bluff +10, Climb +10, Diplomacy +11, Knowledge (arcana) +17, Knowledge (engineering) +11, Knowledge (planes) +12, Perception +20, Sense Motive +14, Spellcraft +21, Stealth +12, Swim +10, Use Magic Device +20 Languages Cortest, Coventran(b), Cyrian, Divine, Masani SQ coven master, veils shaped/bound (coward’s boots - feet, ditchdigger’s armlet - wrist, riven darts - hands, ring of the abjurer - ring, sentinel’s helm - head), visionary Essence Pool 11 Special Abilities Akashic Thesis A coventran shapes and binds veils as a 9th level vizier. The typical coventran has invested 2 essence in Ditchdigger’s Armlet and Ring of the Abjurer, 3 essence in Coward’s Boots and Riven Darts, and 1 essence in Sentinel’s Helm. Coward’s Boots (Su) The coventran increases its base speed by 15 feet, and gains the benefits of the Essence of Movement feat. She is treated as if she had invested 2 essence in that feat. Coven Master (Ex) A coventran counts as a hag for the purpose of joining a hag's coven. Ditchdigger’s Armlets (Su) Every 1d4 rounds, as a full-round action, the coventran can cause the earth to erupt in a violent explosion. She selects a 10-foot by 10-foot square within 50 feet and causes it to erupt, dealing 3d6 bludgeoning damage to all creatures in the area (Reflex DC 19 half). All terrain in the affected area becomes difficult terrain, and the area is affected as though by a spiked pit spell (CL 8th), Creatures that succeed on their saving throw against the initial effect automatically succeed on their saves against the spiked pit. This ability has not effect if there is not a solid surface to explode within the affected area. Hag Eye (Su) As a swift action, a coventran can focus her magical energies into her eyes, gazing upon any single creature within 30 feet. The target must succeed on a DC 18 Will save or be staggered for one round. This is a mind-affecting effect. A creature that successfully saves against this effect is immune to it for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Ioun Blade (Su) The coventran controls raw magical force, using the channeling power of her ioun stones to forge a blade of force. This blade is a construct of force, and can be formed or dismissed as a free action. If the blade would leave the coventran's hands, it is instead dismissed automatically. Coventran are always proficient in their ioun blade. The ioun blade is a one-handed magic weapon that deals 2d6 points of force damage. As a force effect, the blade can strike ethereal and incorporeal creatures. The blade cannot be attacked or harmed by physical attacks, but dispel magic, disintegrate, a sphere of annihilation, or a rod of cancellation affects it. The blade's AC is 13 (10, +0 size bonus for Medium object, +3 deflection bonus). Ring of the Abjurer (Su) The coventran gains a +6 armor bonus to AC. She can cast lesser globe of invulnerability as a spell-like ability 4/day, with a duration of 2 rounds and CL 9. Riven Darts (Su) As a standard action, the coventran can launch up to four darts of force as ranged touch attacks. These darts deal 4d4 force damage and have a maximum range of 60 feet with no range increment. Each dart requires its own attack roll; the darts can be aimed individually, but no more than two darts may target any one creature. Sentinel’s Helm (Su) The coventran gains a +4 insight bonus to all Perception and Sense Motive checks. She also gains the Uncanny Dodge ability, as the rogue class feature, with an effective class level of 10. Visionary (Su) The most powerful of the coventran's abilities is the Vision Quest – when she splits her physical form into three, one for each of the coventran Visions. Once per day, as a standard action, the coventran may create two copies of herself in any two unoccupied squares within 30 feet. These copies are permanent until destroyed or reabsorbed (see below). These copies cannot take actions except as shown below, act on the coventran’s initiative, and each have hit points equal to half the coventran's maximum hit points, rounded up. These copies share a mind and senses with the coventran and each other, are immune to mind-affecting effects, and can speak telepathically with each other and the coventran at any range (even across planes). Coventran can never have more than two of these copies in existence at a time, and copies cannot create further copies, clones, simulacra, mirror images, or similar effects. The copies and the coventran share uses of abilities with limited uses, and have the same veils shaped and bound as the original when created. These copies cannot change what veils they have shaped or bound or reallocate essence. Copies can take attacks of opportunity and provide flanking as normal, except that any attacks of opportunity they take count against the normal amount allowed to the coventran each round. The coventran can move her copies as part of her own move action, dividing her movement between herself and her doubles. As a swift action, the coventran can direct one or more of her copies to either use the aid another action or make a single attack action. As a standard action, the coventran can grant one or more of her copies a standard action. If a spell or effect would include both the coventran and at least one of her copies, the coventran may, as an immediate action, have it instead only affect the copy. While a coventran is within 100 feet of at least one of her copies, she takes half damage from all attacks and effects that deal hit point damage, and may roll an additional time and take the higher result whenever she attempts a saving throw. A coventran may reabsorb one or more of these copies as a standard action, regardless of distance between them—doing so heals the coventran for an amount of hit points equal to half the total remaining hit points of the absorbed copies. If a copy is reduced to 0 hit points or fewer, it is immediately destroyed, and the coventran is stunned for one round. If the coventran is killed, any copies she created are immediately destroyed.